


My First Kiss

by Hermster



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermster/pseuds/Hermster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hi-Def crew hit Angel's new club and Glitch spots a pretty lil' mama who turns out to be different than he expected. Based on the song My First Kiss by 3Oh!3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss

He wasn’t here make friends. He was here to make a point.

Just because he was little didn’t mean he was as innocent or as young as everyone thought he was. And that’s what brought him to Juerga, Angel’s nightclub, with his mentor that night. Changed out of their normal crew clothes, and forgoing their street outfits, they were both decked out in black with splashes of color here and there. Glitch wore a black shirt with a large green ‘G’ on the back, black jeans, and a pair of black kicks his friend bought him earlier that day. Mo wore his something similar; a black hoodie up and zipped. His black skinny jeans held up by his usual pink belt along with a twin pair of Glitch’s shoes.

With a quick few words with a bouncer from Mo, the HD boys were let into the darkened club, hit with the sudden pounding bass from the speakers on the other side of the room. Excited and even a little scared of the packed dance floor, Glitch put on his game face and grinned up at the rocker, who throw a smirk down at the smaller boy. With a quick fist bump, the two teens were on the floor, in the middle of the crowd, feeding off the energy and having no problem showing off their sick moves and fly techniques.

Minutes passed like seconds and hours passed like minutes. When the boys took a break, nearly two hours had passed. They hustled their way to a table and collapsed in a seat, exchanging high fives before they relaxed, eyes wandering over the people in the club. Stopping his gaze at the bar, Glitch’s eyes landed on a tall, slim thing. Small waist, legs for days, bangin’ hips, cute shoulders.. Nudging his friend, Mo looked over at the current object of the boy’s attention.

Holding back a cough, Mo grinned. “Y’gotta holla at ‘er.” The rocker said simply before leaning down and whispering something in Glitch’s ear. With a quirk of his brow and smirk, Glitch nodded before waiting until the song was over before leaning back in his seat casually and calling towards the bar.

“’Cuse me, miss, but kin’I get’chu out yer panties?”

As the words left his mouth, Glitch was startled at the sudden laugh from Mo, looking over to see the elder teen almost doubled over in laughter. Confused, the locker looked back at the bar only to discover the ‘miss’ he’d been referring to wasn’t so much a female as a slender, dark-haired male.

Oblio turned when he was ‘hollered’ at, glass in hand, brow raised expectantly. Well, if the boy decided he was going to call his attention, he should at least get something in return.

Not one to be made a fool, Glitch slid from his seat and walked with a haughty air towards the older teen. Pulling out a pen, the slick Hi-Def boy jotted down a couple of number on Oblio’s palm before he reached up, pulling down the surprised biker, and practically smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, tilting his head to the side and playfully biting the bottom lip before pulling back, licking his own.

“Call me.” The locker purred before turning on his heel and walking back to Mo with an arrogant look on his face.

Inexperienced, yes. Young, maybe so.

But innocent? Oh no.

Not him.


End file.
